El Caballero de la muerte
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Humanstuck- Sollux Captor es el sheriff de Brush, un pueblo tranquilo y apacible. Cuando unas extrañas muertes que la ciencia no logra explicar empiezan a sucederse, el infierno parece abrirse sobre los pueblerinos de la pequeña comunidad. Es el recién llegado, Caliborn, es el responsable del caos y el caballero que trae la muerte a Brush.
1. Capitulo 1

**NA: Advertencia, este es un fic MUY macabro. Dudo mucho en si es recomendable publicar esto o no, pero bueno… al final nunca uso mi sentido común, ni mi racionalidad cuando escribo. Y cuando tengo más faena más mierda viene a mi cabeza para ser escrita, siendo un irresponsable total y poniéndome a escribirla sin pensar. No he revisado el texto, así que pueden haber typos y faltas ortográficas. **

**La idea original de este fic se la debo al autor John Connolly. Pero es que cuando leí el relato de **_**El vaquero del cáncer cabalga**_**, no pude evitar pensar en Caliborn durante la lectura de ese texto, obsesionándome con escribir esto. No diré que es una adaptación, porque lo he cambiado bastante pero la idea principal está de ahí extraída. Dicho esto, espero que no sea demasiado macabro para la mente del lector…**

"Ah! Colorado y sus granjas" Pensó Caliborn mientras conducía su Dodge Dart por aquella carretera mal asfaltada y se quitaba el sombrero bombín dejándolo en el sillón del copiloto.

Aquellas granjas aisladas le gustaban esencialmente por eso, porque no había nadie cerca a quien gritar cuando él entraba por la puerta y sembraba lo que le gustaba llamar "la semilla de la muerte". Muchos en su lugar hubieran dicho que hacían aquello para sobrevivir, matar a otros de una manera cruel y consciente, pero a Calibron no le gustaban esas tesituras. El mataba por necesidad, sí, pero sobre todo por placer.

Al pasar por la casa de la granja de los Zahhak no se replanteó en parar, pero a pocos metros pudo ver al hombre de la casa. Estaba agachapado junto a su tractor de color azul marino, tenía los brazos fuertes y parecía uno de aquellos tipos duros que fácilmente entraban en pelea. Era de los favoritos de Caliborn.

El conductor dio la vuelta al coche y tomó el desvío hacia la humilde casa de los Zahhak, pensaba en la excusa que iba a inventarse para acceder a la vivienda. Era fácil pillar a aquellos pueblerinos tontos desprevenidos. Eran una panda de ilusos que no tenían ni idea de nada.

Caliborn estacionó el coche cerca de la puerta de la casa y tras apearse caminó hasta la puerta. Eran las seis de la tarde, por lo que el hombre llamó al timbre con seguridad en sí mismo.

— Muy buenas tardes ¿Qué desea?— Una chica joven abrió la puerta dejando la puerta mosquitera entre los dos. Era mona, tenía os rasgos dulces, una mirada limpia y sonreía de manera amable. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los de Caliborn, que interpretaba su mejor cara de amabilidad.

— El motor de mi coche hace un ruido extraño, — empezó a mentir con soltura. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y precisamente por ello ya nadie notaba que lo estaba haciendo. Caliborn sonrió fingiendo ingenuidad.— Pensé que tal vez podían prestarme herramientas para comprobar que todo anda bien.

—Pues ha hecho usted bien en parar, no hay muchas más casas hasta el pueblo de Brush y está bastante retirado — dijo la chica con amabilidad. Abrió la puerta mosquitera y le invitó a pasar. — Mi nombre es Nepeta, mi marido no tardará en llegar y le podrá dejar las herramientas que yo personalmente desconozco dónde están. ¿Desea tomar algo?

—Un poco de agua, por favor — contestó el cuándo un ataque de tos le asaltó. Contuvo su respiración por un instante, no quería que se notase lo que le pasaba.

Caliborn entró, la casa apestaba a gato. Odiaba a casi cualquier animal, podían oler la enfermedad que contenía en sus tripas y que extendía por allí a donde iba con facilidad. El hombre se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que la chica le trajera algo de beber.

Un niño con el pelo recogido en una coleta le miraba desde el marco de la puerta de aquella casa mugrienta a los ojos del asesino.

— Horuss, no seas mal educado ¡Saluda! — dijo Nepeta alargándole un vaso de agua.

— Pounce de Leon ha dicho que es mejor estar lejos del desconocido — dijo Horuss con cierta prepotencia. — Eres tú quien dice que los gatos son más listos que los humanos, mami.

Nepeta miró reprobatoriamente a su hijo.

—No se moleste en castigarlo, mi aspecto puede parecer agresivo a los niños — fingió amablemente el invitado a la par que dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesilla de té frente al sofá. En realidad era cierto que su aspecto albino, de pestañas largas y blancas, con aquellos ojos rojos y la piel de una blancura inmaculada impresionaba a la gente con facilidad. Pero iba a disfrutar muchísimo matando a ese estúpido crio, se veía a la legua que era de aquella clase de personas que Caliborn no podía sufrir. De aquellos que notaban enseguida que algo en el organismo de este no funcionaba exactamente igual que en las demás personas.

—Si no le importa, marcharé a la cocina— dijo Nepeta con una sonrisa. También iba a disfrutar matándola, parecía demasiado encantadora como para no hacerlo—. He de hacer la cena, si necesita algo llámeme, pero Equius debe estar a punto de llegar.

El invitado sonrió afable y giró su vista hacia el niño, aún apoyado en el marco de la puerta, en cuanto la madre desapareció.

—Ven un momentito — dijo Caliborn con voz tranquila. Iba a empezar con él, tomándose las cosas con calma. —No tengas miedo, los hombres de verdad no se asustan tan fácilmente.

El chico se acercó tembloroso, más por sentirse herido en su orgullo masculino que porque quisiera arrimarse al tipo.

Caliborn alargó su brazo y tocó el antebrazo del niño, agarrándolo con fuerza posó sus ojos rojos sobre los azules del chico. Horuss quería gritar pero él le puso uno de sus blanquísimos dedos sobre los labios y de golpe le soltó. En aquel contacto una pequeña célula osteoclasta había mutado, pronto se propagaría por todo el hueso de su brazo y en pocas horas estaría extendiendo su metástasis al resto del organismo del chico. Casi como una pistola, bang bang, el niño ya tenía la sentencia de muerte escrita en el dorso de su brazo.

Aquella era la magia de Caliborn. El la llamaba así, porque en realidad al hecho de infectar a gente de aquella enfermedad no era algo que la ciencia pudiera explicar.

El chico y su hermana Calliope habían recibido aquella maldición hacía muchos años. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo, solo notaba aquel dolor abrasador en su pecho y en el estómago que le decía que debía hacer enfermar a los demás o morir. Cuando descubrió que el dolor desaparecía por completo al matar a otros, al infectaros de aquel cáncer que nada tenía que ver con la oncología normal, se desquitó asesinando. Recordaba vagamente a su hermana, suplicándole que parara, que con infectarles de un modo superficial y advirtiendo a la víctima que fuera al médico ya causaban suficiente dolor y podían sobrevivir. Pero Caliborn no era como su hermana.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico había ensartado a la dulce chica, guardando de ella solo la cosa negra que albergaba en su estómago. Una especie de gusano negro y largo que se retorcía sobre sí mismo aún en la actualidad en un pequeño bote de cristal que Caliborn guardaba en su coche. Era el legado de su hermana, y lo guardaba vivo para un vasallo fiel en aquellos rituales de muerte. Él sabía que dentro de él vivía también un ser como aquel, era eso lo que le hacía sentir dolor, pero también el que le proporcionaba todo aquel placer al matar. Un pacer inexplicable para cualquier humano que no lo hubiera sentido.

En poco tiempo llegó Equius, el fornido granjero, facilitándole a Caliborn las herramientas que en realidad no necesitaba. El enfermo interpretó su papel con soltura, tomó una cerveza e fingió interés en la mecánica y en la agricultura de la zona. Era fácil embaucar a aquellos pueblerinos que se creían especiales por motivos absurdos, tanto que invitaron al hombre a cenar.

La mesa redonda de la cocina tenía espacio para cuatro personas, lo cual era perfecto. El cabeza de familia se sentó junto al invitado y el niño estaba justo al otro lado, mirándole con ojos de angustia y preguntándose por qué sus padres le habían invitado a quedarse. En la mesa servida una exquisita quiche de queso y bacón, con una ensalada de tomate de la misma huerta de la granja. Todo parecía ir bien para la familia, que aislados como estaban, agradecían la visita de gentes de mundo, hasta que el gato cruzó la cocina en pos de su ronda habitual para conseguir una cena fácil.

El gato posó sus patas sobre el parqué y sigiloso se acercó a Horuss, sabía que era el plato en el que más fácilmente robaría algo de comer, pero de golpe vio a aquel tipo blanco como la nieve sentado en su silla. Olía raro, olía como a muerte. Pounce de Leon rodeó la mesa de la cocina y se colocó entre las piernas de Nepeta, la única humana a la que consideraba un igual.

—¿Qué ocurre, Pounce? — dijo la mujer algo alarmada. El gato no actuaba así si no había algún peligro del que quisiera advertirla.

— Es lo que te he dicho antes —gruñó Horuss, justo para después quejarse por un pequeño dolor en su antebrazo que le obligó a soltar el tenedor, dejando caer este al suelo. Caliborn miró e brazo del chico con satisfacción, había hecho su trabajo a la perfección.

Horuus atrajo instintivamente el brazo contra su cuerpo, alarmando a su madre. Nepeta se levantó y se acercó al niño, arremangándole y mirando el antebrazo de este. La zona donde anteriormente había tocado Caliborn estaba totalmente enrojecida, caliente. La madre preocupada miró al niño y posó su mano sobre la frente de este.

— Creo que tiene fiebre— dijo en voz alta casi para sí misma. Equius se levantó y cogió las llaves de su coche con decisión. El hospital más cercano estaba bastante retirado pero prefería llevarlo a soportar a su madre histérica, aunque al final resultara que solo era un resfrío mejor prevenir que curar.

— ¡Él me lo ha hecho! — gritó el crio señalando a Caliborn, que sonreía expectante. La verdadera diversión estaba por empezar.

Caliborn se levantó de la silla despacio, ante la atenta mirada de la familia. Se acercó a nepeta y posó su mano en el cuello de la mujer. Equius tiró las llaves al suelo y se acercó con presteza a aquel individuo que hasta el momento le había parecido normal y le asestó un puñetazo en cuanto vio caer a Nepeta al suelo con el cuello rígido. De la nariz de Nepeta salía sangre negra y la pobre maullaba como un gato herido.

Horuss se arrodilló frente a su madre, angustiado rodeó con el brazo que no le dolía su cabeza y le acarició el pelo. Sentía la vida de su madre escaparse por la boca de esta en su pesada respiración. Frente al chico, Caliborn apoyaba las manos en la cara de Equius, que poco a poco se deformaba en unos amorfos bultos.

Los ojos azules del chico repasaron los movimientos del albino, que acaba de dejar a su padre moribundo en el suelo. Se acercaba a él con una sonrisa macabra.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Horuss en un susurro, más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

—Porque puedo — contestó el otro también para sí mismo y colocó su mano sobre la frente del chico terminando con su vida del mismo modo que había hecho con su padre.


	2. Capitulo 2

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas acariciando la piel desnuda de Sollux e irritándole un poco. Medio adormilado y con el cuerpo de Aradia pegado al suyo no podía evitar morirse de calor. Era pleno agosto y la luz matinal despuntaba pronto, despertándole antes de tiempo.

El agente de policía giró su cabeza y miró la hora en el despertador digital de la mesilla de noche que había a su derecha. Eran las siete y media de la mañana. Cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa de Megido siempre le costaba dormir un poco más de lo habitual. Quizá solo se debía a los extraños horarios a los que estaba forzado.

Aradia abrió los ojos acariciando el pecho de Sollux con sus pestañas. Ella también llevaba un rato despierta, pensando en sus cosas.

— Buenos días — susurró él incorporándose un poco y apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de metal forjado de la cama. Aradia le imitó, pero le rodeó con sus brazos y besó levemente la cara del jefe de policía. Pensar que era su jefe y al mismo tiempo su pareja era extraño, ella no había planeado nada por el estilo en su organigrama personal de vida.

— ¿Celebraremos el día de los muertos por Halloween?— preguntó ella sin venir a cuento. Había estado pensando en aquello desde el mes de marzo, quería celebrar aquella fiesta con él.

— Estamos en agosto, quedan casi dos meses y medio — en realidad Sollux adoraba un poco aquellas salidas tan raras de la chica. Él la miró fingiendo indiferencia por lo que fuera a pasar en las próximas dos semanas, incluso como si no esperase estar con ella a finales de octubre.

— Es mi fiesta favorita, no puedes negármelo — Aradia se humedeció los labios, se incorporó sentándose sobe él y se colocó a escasos centímetros de la cara de Sollux, prometiéndole un beso si decía las palabras adecuadas.— Hagámoslo, celebremos juntos el día de los muertos por Halloween.

— Lo que tú quieras — le contestó colocando sus manos sobre su cintura y atrayéndola contra él. Aradia pegó su cuerpo contra el de Sollux a la par que le besaba con voracidad. Siempre le besaba como si fuera la última vez que lo iba hacer en su vida y aquello descolocaba al hombre de una manera considerable. Aradia Megido era como el viento, apasionada y vibrante, siempre resultaba un puzzle interesante a resolver.

El teléfono móvil de Sollux empezó a sonar de golpe, era la melodía asignada a la comisaría de Brush. Cuando el Captor había llegado a aquel pueblo destinado había odiado su existencia, era un lugar tranquilo con poca gente y todo el mundo se conocía. Él necesitaba la excitación de la ciudad, ser un número más de la sociedad, hacer su trabajo y volverse a casa sin tener que saludar a nadie, pero le había tocado ir a Brush. Lo positivo había sido conocerla a ella.

Aradia era la médico forense destinada a la zona. Mayoritariamente no había mucho trabajo así que simplemente se dedicaba a ayudar al Captor en los pocos casos de violencia doméstica, dando apoyo psicológico y poco más.

Sollux alargó su brazo a la mesilla y descolgó el teléfono. Aradia le miraba expectante, sin apartarse de encima de él, esperaba que no fuera nada y poder acostarse con él antes de que ambos tuvieran que marchar a trabajar en poco más de una hora.

— Sheriff Captor, tendría que venir cuanto antes — escuchó Sollux al otro lado del hilo telefónico la voz de Tavros. Aquel agente a veces podía llegar a ser un poco inútil.— Es que…

—¿Podrías ser más directo? Estaba con las manos ocupadas en algo — contestó el Captor un poco irritado. Aradia le besó el cuello, para luego pasar a morderle. Era incomodo hablar con Nitram a la par que notaba como una erección crecía en su entrepierna.

— Han encontrado a los Zahhak muertos esta mañana en su casa— dijo Tavros de carrerilla y casi sin respirar. Sollux enfadado le daba un poco de miedo.— Habría que ir a examinar los cuerpos y bueno…

El sheriff suspiró, parando a Aradia, que empezaba descender con su legua por su abdomen. Equius Zahhak nunca le había caído bien, en especial le había gustado menos al enterarse que había tratado de cortejar a la Megido siendo un hombre casado, pero no podía ignorar que aquella situación le consternaba un poco.

—Ya aviso yo a Megido— contestó formalmente y colgó. Sollux miró fijamente a su chica, apoyada sobre su pecho le miraba como un gato curioso al haber escuchado su apellido.— Tenemos trabajo.

— Y deduzco que no puede esperar — contestó Aradia paseando sus dedos por la piel de Sollux. Él pasó su mano por el pelo de la morena. La realidad era que estaban muertos, no les corría prisa, pero debían acudir cuanto antes. El deber llamaba.

Roxy salió de la habitación 13 y se dirigió a la recepción tras meter todas las tollas sucias en el carro de la lavandería. Solo había intercambiado dos palabras con él, pero era suficiente para que el huésped de la 13 le diera escalofríos. Empujó el carito hasta el ascensor y lo mandó al sótano, si podía evitarlo no sería ella quien limpiara aquellas ropas que aquel tipo había llenado de aquel liquido negruzco que también se esparcía por todo el baño. No, no, el turno de tardes se encargaría. La rubia caminó hasta la recepción y se sentó frente al ordenador, no tenía ganas de trabajar.

— Eres una mala empleada, Roxy Lalonde— dijo John Egbert. Su padre era el dueño de aquel humilde mesón, lo que le convertía indirectamente en el jefe de la rubia.

— ¡oh! ¡Vamos John! Es viernes — dijo la chica haciéndose la remolona.— Además sólo hay una chica en la habitación 4 y otro en la 13, y el de la 13 es…. —Roxy puso una mueca de asco, acompañándolo de un escalofrío fingido.— Creo que está enfermo.

—Ya, llegó anoche y hasta mi padre dice que es un poco angustioso — contestó John en un susurro. No quería arriesgarse a que el huésped le escuchara. El chico alargó el brazo y miró el libro de registros. En una perfecta caligrafía se leía su nombre "Calibron English". — Es English, como Jake.

— Tú padre… ¿Cuándo va a pedirme una cita? Dile que hoy estoy libre — ignoró Roxy las cavilaciones del chico. Fingir que el huésped de la 13 no estaba era mejor para la rubia.

—¿Y por qué mi padre? Creo que es un poco mayor para ti — contestó John sonrojándose un poco. Le gustaba mucho aquella chica, condenadamente demasiado. Se había propuesto miles de veces pedirle una cita, pero asumía que se le daban mal las chicas.

— Bueno, tú no me dices cosas bonitas — dijo la rubia levantándose de la silla y apoyando la cabeza entre las manos, fijando sus ojos en el moreno con una sonrisa pícara.—¿Vas a invitarme a salir?

—Hem… Pues…— La cara de John estaba totalmente sonrojada cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Era Karkat, encargado del restaurante y experto en riñas innecesarias con los empleados a su cargo.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué mierdas estás haciendo?¡— gritó el chico desde el ascensor.— Hay mucho trabajo en el restaurante y tú aquí, ligando.

Karkat se acercó y cogió a John por el brazo y empezó a tirar de él, llevándoselo.

— Si, de hecho si quieres podríamos vernos luego — dijo John mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba, dejándole con la incógnita de si Roxy y él iban a tener una cita o no. Por lo menos lo había intentado, se dijo a sí mismo el moreno.

— Iré a rescatarte del lunático de Vantas pues — susurró en un suspiro para sí misma la chica con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Cavilaba en lo encantador que le resultaba John, cuando el huésped de la 13 la sobresaltó. Parecía haber estado mirando la escena desde el principio. Roxy forzó una sonrisa— ¿Quiere algo?

—Si, como ha notado usted al entrar en la habitación antes estoy algo enfermo — Calibron calculó sus palabras al detalle. Tenía un plan para la población de Brush, que había demostrado estar demasiado ocupada en su propia existencia como para reparar en la presencia del albino. — Me gustaría poder visitar al médico, me dijeron ayer que el hospital más cercano está a dos horas en coche.

Roxy buscó sobre la mesa, le sonaba vagamente que el señor Egbert hubiera dejado las tarjetas del Doctor Makara por allí encima. El enfermo miraba la piel blanca de la chica, una peca pasaría inadvertida, un melanoma era un buen regalo desde su perspectiva.

—Un momento, le apuntaré la dirección— dijo al fin la chica al no encontrar las tarjetas, tras anotarle la dirección y el nombre completo de Kurloz le tendió el papel. — Tome.

Aquel era el momento, podía rozar sus dedos mientras recogía el papel y todo parecería una estúpida tontería. No se daría cuenta, igual que había hecho con el hombre que le había registrado la noche anterior al recoger el bolígrafo y anotar su nombre en el registro.

Roxy se sentía tensa, aquel tipo le daba escalofríos. Y no tenía que ver con la enfermedad, ni sus ojos rojos. Era algo que no le gustaba. Ella olía a los mentirosos a distancia, y aquel hombre no era trigo limpio, por enfermo que estuviera. La chica dejó caer el papel sobre las manos de Caliborn evitando así el contacto, para sonreírle después.

Calibron la miró con fiereza, había estado a punto, pero no se salvaría. Nadie en aquel pueblo lograría escapar de su plan.

—Muchas gracias, y disculpen el caos del baño de mi habitación — dijo para encaminarse al ascensor y bajar al restaurante.

El albino caminó por el restaurante y se sentó en una mesa apartada. No quería llamar la atención en exceso, aunque sabía que en los lugares pequeños aquello era difícil.

Una camarera morena de ojos azules se acercó a su mesa, llevaba una tarjeta en el pecho donde la identificaba con el nombre de Jane. Aquello gustó a Calibron, conocer los nombres de sus víctimas hacía más sabrosa la satisfacción de verles sufrir. Era bastante guapa, una belleza de pueblo sin duda. Llevaba el pelo corto, su nariz era recta y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa dulce que dejaba entrever sus dientes quizá un poco más grandes de lo habitual.

— Bienvenido ¿Qué quiere comer? — dijo con voz monótona. Aquella Jane parecía odiar su vida, era una pena porque a Calibron le gustaba mucho más acabar con vidas felices.

— Unos huevos revueltos y un poco de bacón — dijo con una sonrisa. La comida era lo de menos así que alargó su brazo por debajo de la mesa y tocó el muslo de la camarera. Tenía la piel suave e iba perfectamente depilada. Caliborn levantó la mirada y la miró a los ojos.

— Disculpe pero soy camarera no prostituta — pronunció con contundencia Jane apartándole la mano y con mirada firme.— Le puedo traer la comida sin que usted me toque.

Una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en la cara de Caliborn. Tenía carácter y parecía fuerte, pero ninguna de aquellas características les había servido antes a sus víctimas. Lo sentía por ella, pero lo máximo que podía hacer si quería sobrevivir era acudir rápidamente al hospital por una histerectomía. Lástima que nadie fuera a avisarla, lástima de que la próxima visita al doctor del pueblo la fuera a hacer él personalmente y se encargase de que no hubiera más.

El albino miró dentro de su bolsa. Dentro, un bote de cristal albergaba un gusano negro esperando a entrar por la boca de aquel médico, Kurloz Makara.

**NA: No recordaba lo terrible que era vivir con mi madre. Tengo ganas de huir a China….LOL ¿Alguien me da cobijo en su casa? **

**Dios, cuantos más fics escribo más duro se hace lo de escoger victimas a las que matar. En rojo luminoso era muy fácil matarlos… Ahora tengo conflictos internos para elegir quien va a vivir y quien va a morir. ¿Quién ha cambiado mi patata asada por un corazón de nuevo?**

**Jay, me mata de amor tu review. *.* ¡GRACIAS¡ Es que yo me considero muy normalillo escribiendo, pero si es cierto que me esfuerzo una burrada para que todo sea lo más perfecto que puedo y… ¿quién no ama cuando se reconoce su esfuerzo? Así que.. ¿Tienes cuenta de Fanfiction o Fictionpress? Me gusta leer las cosas que escribe la gente que me lee ;D**


	3. Capitulo 3

Caliborn entró en la consulta médica del doctor Makara para ver de frente a una chica morena de pelo largo. Debía ser la secretaria, una víctima más pero esta esperaría un poco.

— Anda, alguien nuevo en este sitio perdido — dijo la morena al levantar la vista y ver al albino delante de su mesa. Aquel lugar le aburría mortalmente y si se quedaba en aquel lugar perdido era por un único motivo, su estimado jefe y la extraña relación de amor y odio que compartían.

— Señorita, me gustaría visitarme con el doctor Makara — dijo Caliborn mirando la sobria sala de espera. Aquel tipo era siniestro, ni un solo cuadro del mar ni una sola imagen cristiana colgada de aquellas paredes como era común en aquellos pueblos. Quizá aquel tipo le gustase, quizá le dejaría quedarse con el gusano de su hermana más tiempo del calculado.

— ¿¡No¡? Suponía que vendría usted a desayunar a la consulta de un médico — contestó la chica con ironía, era un poco estúpida.

De golpe de la puerta del lado salió el señor Egbert, su rostro se veía compungido. El cáncer de pulmón era todo un problema, pero todo el mundo culparía a esa pipa que llevaba y no a Caliborn, que le miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Vriska, no seas estúpida — se escuchó la voz de Kurloz, que asomaba la cabeza desde la puerta.

— Súbeme el sueldo y refinaré mis maneras — contestó la chica y señaló a Caliborn la entrada a la consulta con las manos abiertas, extendiendo sus dedos y fingiendo una sonrisa pletórica.

Caliborn entró en aquella pequeña sala y se sentó en la camilla directamente, apoyando su bolsa sobre su costado izquierdo y con la mano lista para abrir el tarro. Aquel Kurloz era bastante corpulento y parecía fuerte, por lo que si no era cauto el que terminaría mal sería él.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? — su voz era grave, se notaba que era un tipo de pocas palabras.

— Creo que es un simple catarro, me molesta la garganta especialmente — mintió Caliborn, pero con indiferencia. Se notaba a la legua que no era ese el problema, un médico no era tan fácil de engañar.

Kurloz le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, los ojos de aquel hombre se veían cansados. ¿Dormiría bien? Lo dudaba, sus ojeras eran profusas y a pesar de que parecía fuerte se notaba que mantenía el cuerpo en tensión. Las encías de aquel hombre se veían ligeramente re negrecidas cuando hablaba y sus dientes algo opacos. Kurloz dudaba entre diagnosticarle un exceso de tabaquismo o algún tipo de necrosis por motivos desconocidos.

— ¿Solo eso? — preguntó el médico a la par que se acercaba y preparaba su otoscopio para examinarle. No tenía muy claro que hacía aquel hombre allí, si era cierto que parecía enfermo pero no de algo que desconociera de ante mano. De lo contrario estaría asustado, los enfermos estaban siempre algo asustados.

Caliborn afirmó con la cabeza y dejó que el médico examinara sus oídos, para luego proseguir a la boca. Las manos de Kurloz se posaron sobre la cara del enfermo, cuando el segundo le agarró por las muñecas con fuerza.

Kurloz trató de apartarse, tirando de su cuerpo hacia atrás usando su propio peso para deshacerse de aquel tipo, pero le tenía bien agarrado.

El cuerpo del Makara empezó a temblar a los pocos segundos, notaba como en su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar la constitución y al estructura de sus órganos. Sus ojos se voltearon quedando blancos, mientras un dolor intenso se expandía por todo su ser. Las pequeñas venas y arterias superficiales se tornaron negras, marcándose en la piel de Kurloz como un tatuaje. En realidad era su sangre cambiando de color, necrosando sus tejidos a la par que repartía el oxígeno por estos y los mataba poco a poco.

El albino soltó al médico, que cayó al suelo desmayado. Acto seguid abrió el bote de cristal e introdujo aquel negro gusano en la boca del desvanecido. No era su intención matarle, aquel gusano le daría una nueva vida y si resultaba un buen compañero quizá se lo quedara más tiempo. Por el momento la fase uno se había cumplido, ningún enfermo más se visitaría allí en los próximos días.

Absorto en sus pensamientos Caliborn no se percató de que la secretaría le miraba anonadada. Había visto como introducía aquella cosa repugnante en la boca a su jefe, a su amante y a pesar de todo amigo.

Vriska se abalanzó sobre Caliborn y le arreó un puñetazo, empujándole hacia atrás y saltando sobre él para seguir golpeándole. El albino empezó a reírse, al tocarle la había infectado también. Sangre negra empezó a chorrear de las manos de Vriska, que no sabía si era suya o de aquel tipo.

Un dolor agudo atravesó el brazo de la morena que dejó de golpear a aquel tipo al sentirlo, cayendo hacia atrás. Vriska se miró la mano, viendo sus dedos que habían empezado a deformarse, soltó un grito de horror y se echó para atrás tropezando con el cuerpo de Kurloz.

Caliborn, con la cara inflamada y sangre resbalando por sus fosas nasales, se abalanzó sobre la chica y empezó a estrangularla con todas sus fuerzas. La chica apretó sus dedos contra la carne del enfermo, clavando sus afiladas uñas sobre la piel de este tratando de que le soltara. Un grito ahogado escapó de la garganta de Vriska, sus fuerzas empezaban a desfallecer por la falta de oxígeno y aquella magia maligna que la debilitaba. Poco a poco sus brazos cayeron inertes y sus ojos se cerraron. El albino la soltó, abandonando el peso de su cuerpo a la gravedad y cayó al suelo. Era una pena, era muy guapa.

Aquel Kurloz tardaría algunas horas en despertar, por lo que podía permitirse el lujo de volver al hotel y quitarse aquella camisa algo ensangrentada. Las heridas que le había ocasionado la chica no eran un problema, sanarían en poco rato.

Sollux salió por la puerta de la casa de los Zahhak cabreado. Estaba seguro que en aquella escena había piezas que no encajaban, demasiadas. Cáncer, diferentes tumoraciones y deformidades varias, aquello había dicho Aradia. Y una mierda, una enfermedad no había matado a los Zahhak, habían sido asesinados cruelmente. Era fácil de percibir la violencia y como Equius había tratado de defenderlos. Algo no terminaba de ser normal, ni comprensible. Hasta la misma Aradia lo notaba, pero se ceñía a lo que la ciencia podía explicar y aún así, faltaba despejar demasiadas incógnitas.

—¡Nitram! Quiero que hagas huellas de todas las jodidas rodadas de coche de esta zona, después me las comparas con todos los coches que tenemos aquí y con las de los Zahhak, rápido — gritó el Captor cabreado sin esperar que el chico asintiera.

El sheriff se metió en su coche y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento con los ojos cerrados. Trataba de recrear en su mente lo que podría haber pasado, pero la imagen del pequeño de los Zahhak estaba grabada a fuego en su cabeza. Era solo un crío, un niño pequeño y frágil que había muerto y aún tenía escrito en la cara que había visto como mataban a sus progenitores. Si, seguramente el pequeño había sido el último en morir.

Aradia salió de la casa algo agobiada, estaba acostumbrada a los muertos pero aquella situación era un tanto angustiosa. La enfermedad era un tanto más horrible que un simple asesino para la chica. La enfermedad se colaba silente en la vida y te arrastraba al otro lado dejándote muy pocas armas para luchar. Quizá por aquello había estudiado medicina. Tras dar las explicaciones pertinentes a sus subordinados, que transportarían los cuerpos al depósito, entró en el coche. Sabía que Sollux no estaba bien y aquello le preocupaba.

— Las enfermedades son así, Sol — dijo Aradia tras acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto. Quería justificar aquella situación de algún modo, pero no dejaba de ser extraño que los tres miembros sufrieran distintos tipos de tumoraciones y murieran el mismo día—. Es cierto que el cáncer raramente es tan silente en estadios tan avanzados, pero habrá una fuente de radiación cerca o…

—No, no puede ser eso, no lo es AA —Sollux no podía asumir que fuera algo tan simple, la posición del cadáver de Equius era defensiva, no podía ser una simple y jodida enfermedad.

— Examinaré con detalle los cuerpos en el depósito, pero lo mires como lo mires no hay heridas de bala, ni de arma blanca, es cáncer — insistió la morena. Era consciente de que el Captor no se iba a conformar con una frase como aquellas pero tenía que intentarlo.

Sollux se sentía tenso. Odiaba a Equius Zahhak, pero no se merecía un final como aquel. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Aradia miraba a Tavros tomando huellas de todas las rodadas de la granja bajo el sol.

—Si tú y yo tuviéramos un hijo, me hubiera pasado como a él — dijo de golpe Sollux rompiendo el silencio y sobresaltando a Aradia. Era extraño que expresara sus sentimientos de ninguna manera existente, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de los tres cadáveres en el suelo, deformados e inertes como muñecos. — No dejaría que os pasara nada, Aradia, Equius no ha muerto de enfermedad, ni Nepeta, ni el niño.

Aradia ladeó la cabeza, mirándole con una sonrisa dulce en la cara. Aquello era lo más parecido a un "te quiero" que recibiría de él y en el fondo era lo que hacía a Sollux alguien tan especial para la médica. Nada de palabras banas, menos de juegos románticos solo para contentarla, todo era pura y sincera realidad.

Sollux la miró de refilón a través de las gafas de sol, le gustaba cuando ponía aquella cara entre pilla y feliz pero le inquietaba cuando lo hacía después de que el hablara.

—¿Qué? — se giró definitivamente a mirarla y se quitó las gafas.

— Nada — Aradia se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla con dulzura a la par que le rodeaba con sus brazos.— Que, yo también haría lo mismo por ti.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Sollux sintió como si un pesado yunque hubiera sido apartado de su pecho. No se sentía capaz de decir todas aquellas cosas, pero la necesitaba tanto. El Captor rodeó el cuerpo de la médica y la atrajo contra el suyo. Aradia levantó la cabeza y resiguió con los dedos el pecho del sheriff, que ponía cara de indiferencia a todo pero en realidad se preocupaba muchísimo.

El agente Nitram golpeó la ventanilla del coche en aquel instante. Era el perfecto jode ratos, pensó el Captor algo cabreado.

— ¿Qué mierdas quieres? — preguntó Sollux en tono monótono mientras bajaba la ventanilla del coche. Aquel chico era un engorro.

—No... Solo es que… Ya he hecho todas las huellas de rodadas y… bueno solo hay unas que no coinciden— dijo Tavros tratando de sacar su mejor voz, pero estaba tan asustado que le salían algunos gallos. Sollux le miró arqueando las cejas—. Voy a comprobar en la comisaría que tipo de coches las llevan y…

— Genial, Tav— intervino Aradia de golpe sacando un poco su cabeza por la ventanilla y sonriendo. No quería que su chico se comiera al inocente agente que solo quería hacer bien su trabajo—. Nosotros iremos ahora a desayunar, nos veremos luego allí.

— v-v-vale — contestó el Nitram algo cohibido.

Aradia le giñó un ojo al chico y este se marchó en dirección a su coche. Sollux volvió a abrazar a Aradia, se preguntaba a cuantos agentes a su servicio hubiera matado ya si no fuera por ella.

**NA: *Y el autor murió de amor por Sollux y AA* **


	4. Capitulo 4

**NA: Escribí esto escuchando la canción de Trollcops LOL No, no lo leías escuchando Trollcops… Mmm asumo que he actualizado más rápido de lo planeado pero es que hoy he evadido mis responsabilidades a saco y un montón de mierda no gay que no importa (¿) ¿Por qué estoy explicando esto? Ah! Si, Satoki porque eres un LOOOOSERR. **

Jane subió al ascensor tratando de evitar que Karkat la viese. De verla escaqueándose del trabajo se pasaría el resto de la mañana gritando e incordiándola, y no se sentía bien. Un dolor intenso, parecido a una extraña rigidez, había aparecido en sus caderas hacía poco más de una hora y le costaba mantenerse erguida. Además se sentía como mareada y casi podía jurar que le había subido la temperatura. Era parecido al dolor pre-menstrual aunque algo más intenso, pero ella era siempre regular y no le tocaba ovular. Aquella sensación no le encajaba para nada.

Su intención era cambiarse el puesto con Roxy, le quedaban cuatro horas de jornada laboral y la rubia podía quedarse con todas las propinas si quería. Le daba igual, pero no podía estar paseándose arriba y abajo con aquella bandeja de metal y aquel dolor punzante.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron un piso arriba, Jane pudo ver la cara de Roxy y suspiró aliviada de que estuviera ella y no Jake English. Hablar de aquello con Jake se le hubiera hecho incómodo.

— ¿Estás bien Janey? — preguntó la rubia al ver a su amiga. La camarera tenía la cara desencajada y exageradamente pálida. No quería más malas noticias, hacía escasos minutos John había parecido diciendo que se tenía que ir con sus padre al Memorial hospital. Al parecer el doctor Makara había considerado oportuno que fuera cuanto antes a hacerse unas placas. Era muy probable que fuera algo grave, aunque nadie había aclarado nada a Roxy.

— Me encuentro fatal — dijo la morena arrastrando una silla del pasillo y colocándola junto a la otra chica para después sentarse a su lado. — Tengo que ir al médico, pero Makara me da escalofríos y no sé…

Roxy colocó su mano sobre la frente de Jane y comprobó su temperatura. Efectivamente era un poco superior de lo normal. La Lalonde señaló a Janey que esperara y tomó el auricular del teléfono fijo. Pulsó el botón que contactaba directamente con el despacho del señor Egbert y espero un tono.

—¿John? Hola, perdona que te incordie pero la señorita Crocker no tiene uno de sus mejores días — Roxy colgó el teléfono y vio a John salir del despacho. Tenía la cara un poco desencajada y parecía triste.— ¿Puedes llevarla contigo al hospital?

— Claro, no hay problema — contestó John mirando a su prima lejana, quería quedarse a solas con Roxy pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Las malas noticias de su padre le habían estropeado aquella posible cita—. Bajaré en cinco minutos, Jane, si quieres ir yendo al coche…

La morena asintió y se encaminó al ascensor dejándoles solos. Roxy sonrió al pequeño Egbert con ternura.

— Que la cita tenga que esperar no quiere decir que me olvide — soltó de golpe la rubia sobresaltando a John que había tenido la intención de decirle aquello desde que su padre le había notificado por teléfono los nuevos planes para el día. — ¿Es tan grave?

John asintió a la par que entornaba los ojos y se apoyaba en la mesa.

— Una gran obstrucción pulmonar, eso ha dicho exactamente Kurloz, probabolemente cáncer de pulmón — comentó John repitiendo lo que su padre había dicho—. Me da un poco de miedo perderlo.

—Todo va a ir bien — Roxy se levantó de la silla y se apoyó frente a John.

La chica acarició la mejilla del moreno para darle un beso en esta. Cuando iba a hacerlo John giró la cabeza y besó a la Lalonde. Al principio sus bocas tan solo se rozaron, de forma superficial. John levantó la mirada, le daba un poco de vergüenza pensar que se había lanzado sin más, sus ojos se cruzaron los rosados iris de la Lalonde que sin poder evitarlo alargó sus brazos por encima de aquel mostrador y rodeó la cabeza de John. El chico entre abrió la boca notando la lengua de Roxy adentrarse en esta, saboreándole. "Al fin" pensó la rubia al notar las manos de John en su nuca y la fuerza de este pegándose a su boca y sus labios rozándose contra su piel.

Tras separarse, algo jadeantes, se quedaron en silencio. Quizá aquella cita tardaría en llegar pero se iba a llegar a puerto. Sí o sí. No hacía falta intercambiar palabras para saber aquello.

— Ocupa el lugar de Jane, o Karkat se volverá loco — dijo John al dirigirse hacia el ascensor. No sabía de donde había sacado el ímpetu para besarla pero lo había hecho y se sentía indeciblemente genial por haberse atrevido a ello. Estúpidamente aquello le había animado.

Roxy suspiró al verlo marchar, acto seguido apagó el ordenador y bajó al bar.

En una de aquellas mesas junto a la ventana estaban Aradia y Sollux. El sheriff estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno, había engullido los huevos y el bacón a toda velocidad con la intención de ponerse a trabajar. La Megido lo miraba con una sonrisa afectuosa, le gustaba observar la profesionalidad de aquel hombre.

Sollux apuró la taza de café y llamó a la camarera, la cafetera de la comisaría estaba rota y casi prefería llevarse uno de antemano a tener que salir una vez ya se hubiera puesto con el papeleo de los cadáveres. La Lalonde se acercó con una sonrisa en la cara, el Sheriff le parecía un tipo desagradable y poco social pero Aradia le parecía muy divertida y siempre se preguntaba cuál era la fórmula para que aquel misántropo ser se hubiera juntado con una chica tan sociable. Era probable que no hubiera relacionado la tétrica y romántica afición de la chica por la muerte, después de todo era médico forense por vocación.

— Un café para llevar — dijo Sollux secamente cuando Roxy se sentó en el sofá junto a Aradia.

— Lo pillo, ¿Hay mucho trabajo? — preguntó la rubia mientras anotaba en la libreta de Janey para no confundirse con los pedidos de otras mesas.

— Los Zahhak están muertos, parece que de cáncer — comentó Aradia llevándose la tostada a la boca. Sollux la miró sorprendido, no entendía cómo podía saborear la comida de aquel modo después de haber visto los cadáveres y además hablar de ello con completa naturalidad. Quizá su chica era un poco psicópata.

— Parece que hoy todo son buenas noticias — dijo Roxy con ironía. Aradia la miró curiosa.— Si, el señor Egbert parece tener un tipo de cáncer también, Janey se ha puesto enferma y hay un huésped en la habitación 13 que ha dejado el baño bonito de sangre negra…

Aquel comentario revolvió el estómago de Sollux, empezaba a pensar que mejor hubiera sido no desayunar nada.

— Cáncer — repitió en voz alta el sheriff más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Sabía que aquello no era una enfermedad contagiosa, pero era raro que además de los Zahhak hubiera otro caso más tan seguido y aquel tipo...

Roxy miró al Captor curiosa, no entendía que había querido decir repitiendo aquella palabra.

— ¿Te llevo yo el café cuando termine de desayunar? — preguntó Aradia despertando de sus cavilaciones al policía.

Sollux asintió y caminó hasta la salida. Una vez en el parking buscó su coche en el aparcamiento, había llevado a Aradia en este así que aquella noche tendría que llevarla a su casa. Sonrió, no era un mal premio después de tanto trabajo.

Paseó despacio por el aparcamiento cuando le llamó la atención la matrícula de un coche que desconocía. Era un Dodge Dart de color verde, de la costa oeste según su matrícula. ¿Quizá de aquel inquilino enfermo? Se veía bien cuidado y quizá solo un poco sucio por fuera. Sollux se acercó al coche y miró en el interior desde la ventanilla. Por cómo estaba todo parecía un tipo ordenado y sencillo, nada sospechoso.

El sheriff se estiró y fue hasta la comisaría con su propio coche. Al llegar algo le olió raro. Normalmente Tavros intimidado por Gamzee, el alborotador oficial de Brush, lo dejaba salir de la celda si se quedaba sentado sin hacer mucho ruido, porque siempre estaba arrestado por alguna u otra cosa. Aquello nunca se daba propiamente, porque Gamzee siempre daba por culo con sus bocinas, pero todo estaba en silencio aquel día. El silencio resultaba más sospechoso que aquel ruido infernal del "Honk honk".

Tras aparcar el coche en su plaza, entró en la comisaría. En la entraba Mituna no estaba, era normal, solía llegar tarde o ni aparecer. Era un capullo y si no fuera por la amistad relativa que los unía ya le hubiera expedientado y echado del cuerpo de policía. Sollux avanzó hacia su despacho cuando se percató de unas manchas negruzcas en el suelo. Parecía que alguien había arrastrado algo hasta la entrada que daba a las celdas. Con desgana sacó su pistola, en aquel lugar o no había nada de trabajo o había demasiado.

La luz de los fosforescentes nunca había sido tan molesta, Sollux avanzó y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver el cuerpo de Tavros tendido en el suelo. Desprovisto de vida, sus ojos estaban abiertos e inyectados en sangre. Lágrimas negras manchaban su cara de niño y su pecho se veía totalmente abultado en lo que parecía un tumor enorme. Otra vez, rasgos idénticos a los que había visto en la casa de los Zahhak.

Sollux se acercó al cuerpo y le tomó el pulso. Estaba definitivamente muerto. El sheriff suspiró levantando la cabeza, había esperado encontrarle con vida. Así al menos podría haberle preguntado algo. Un ruido a su izquierda le sobresaltó, apuntó hacia la celda con su pistola y vio a Gamzee acurrucado bajo la litera de la celda. Estaba encerrado.

— Gamzee ¿qué ha pasado? — preguntó el Sheriff agarrándose a los barrotes. El chico ladeó la cabeza y susurró algo.

El captor buscó las llaves de la celda, solían estar colgadas detrás dela puerta de acceso a aquella zona pero no estaban.

—Tavros me las dio a mí, las llaves digo — dijo de golpe Gamzee saliendo de su escondrijo.— Cuando notó que algo raro pasaba, dijo que me encerrara, que él estaba al cargo porque Mituna también estaba muerto.

—¿Pero quién mierdas ha hecho esto? — Sollux empezaba a estar ofuscado. Hablar con aquel tipo le exasperaba un tanto más de lo que era capaz de soportar en aquel momento.

— Un tipo de ojos rojos — contestó Gamzee encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Te quieres quedar ahí dentro? — preguntó el policía alargando el brazo y reclamando las llaves. El recluso negó con la cabeza para luego afirmar mientras le entregaba las llaves.

— Aquí estaré más seguro, Bro — contestó y se estiró sobre la litera.

Sollux movió sus pasos hasta su despacho, cabizbajo y pensativo. Un tipo con ojos rojos… Karkat tenía los ojos rojos, pero no podía doblarse físicamente. Y Mituna ¿muerto? Abrió la puerta de su habitáculo y levantó la mirada contestando a su pregunta con un gran afirmativo.

El cuerpo de Mituna estaba sentado en la silla de Sollux. Con la cara tumefacta y los brazos retorcidos, miraba con sus ojos muertos acompañados de un mensaje soez en sangre roja y negra en la pared "Que te jodan". Alargó su mano, iba a coger el teléfono y llamar a Aradia, pero aquello era una escena del crimen y no debía contaminarla.

Tras lanzar un suspiro de puro hastío se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio, llamaría desde allí. Una vez en la recepción, iba a tomar el teléfono en sus manos cuando se percató de algo. Tavros había encontrado una coincidencia con las huellas de las rodadas de coches. Eran de un Dodge Dart, como el coche del huésped enfermo del hotel.

**NA: Jay, eres un amor. ¿También leías Rojo Luminoso? * Pone cara de emoción y se muere de ganas de comérsela a besos* Gracias, peque, con comentarios como los tuyos mi insulsa vida casi parece sustancial. No sé cómo tomarme esa carilla por lo de Kurloz y Vriska, pero bueno cuando yo entienda por que los he shipeado y he escrito lo que he escrito supongo que me explicaré (tiene que ver con un fic que me tiene un tanto intrigado en los que son ship y la verdad al principio era un fic de 10 y ahora cada vez es más y más flojo pero lo sigo leyendo porque tengo fe en que vuelva a su esplendor) … LOL **


	5. Capitulo 5

**NA: Creo que este capítulo es una mezcla de un relato de Edgar Allan Poe con una de las pelis antiguas rollo la invasión de los ultra cuerpos (digo una de los años 70 bastante malilla)… En fin, es más corto que lo habitual… Pero bleee. **

**Añadir que el dibujo de la portada es made by me! Me llevó siglos dominar mínimamente las acuarelas, pero ya que al fin casi lo he conseguido… Pues voy a fardar, que para pocas cosas que consigo hacer semi decentes LOL Sé que debería haber sido un Caliborn en Humanstuck, pero es que mi color fav es el Verde.**

Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados pero podía notar la blanca luz atravesando sus parpados y quemándole en las retinas.

— Tienes que despertarte — dijo la voz de Meulin en un suave susurro. Era una voz dulce y llena de energía, con un tono ligeramente agudo que podía llegar a molestarte si no estabas acostumbrado.

Kurloz no había oído aquella voz desde hacía cinco años. Aún la echaba de menos, menos que al principio pero la echaba de menos. Meulin había muerto tras padecer un cáncer pancreático, apartándola de su lado. Lo más duro había sido verla marchitarse a una velocidad vertiginosa y a pesar de ser médico, no poder hacer nada por ella. Aquel había sido el motivo por el que el doctor Kurloz Makara había abandonado toda religión, no podía creer en un Dios que se la hubiera llevado a ella. No era fácil para nadie observar las frágiles cascaras que contienen nuestras personalidades efímeras, menos aun cuando es alguien al que amas quien se quiebra.

Se había conocido en la sinagoga cuando apenas eran unos críos. Aquel día Meulin ató un hilo rojo en su dedo meñique para atar el otro extremo en el dedo del chico, su frase había sido clara "Estamos destinados ahora, no puedes casarte con otra", él la había aceptado y le había prometido no volver a amar jamás a nadie más. Un juego de niños que había marcado su destino, convirtiéndose en lo más real que ambos dos habían vivido.

Tras la dramática muerte de la chica, sin haber tenido descendencia alguna, Kurloz había viajado por todo el país hasta establecerse en Brush. Seguía derruido, pero aquel lugar era pequeño, la gente era amable y nadie hacía más preguntas de las necesarias. Al estar tan retirado el hospital su acogida fue exitosa y no dudo demasiado en quedarse. La relación con Vriska llegó más tarde, convirtiéndose en algo turbulento y complicado pero al mismo tiempo en una brújula estable para el Makara.

Vriska había acabado la universidad, su plan era marcharse definitivamente a Denver o quizá a California cuando su padre perdió el empleo. Aquello no tendría por qué haber supuesto un drama, pero el hombre no encontraba la manera de sostenerse económicamente y aunque a regañadientes la chica accedió a quedarse con él. Entonces fue cuando la Serket consiguió el empleo como secretaria de Makara, encontrando en él un buen amigo.

Era una relación complicada, la atracción fue mutua desde el primer momento. Para Kurloz lo complicado eran el mal carácter de la chica y aquella curiosa forma que tenía de mirarle, que le encantaba y al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir culpable. A menudo se preguntaba si Meulin le perdonaría por no haber cumplido aquella promesa de infancia. Para él era complicado asimilar aquella insana atracción hacia la secretaria y la culpabilidad de empezar a olvidar a aquella chica que había sido toda su vida, así que en calidad de amigos, Kurloz invitó a Vriska a cenar y le contó con detalles quien era y lo que le había sucedido. La morena se mofó un poco del médico, era una mujer con determinación y de ideas claras que sabía dejar las cosas pasadas en el pasado, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo dulce que resultaba aquel tipo. Aquella noche su relación pasó a un nivel superior, rompiendo aquella vieja promesa que había hecho de niño. No era propiamente una pareja, pero tampoco se podía decir que no lo fueran.

—Vamos Kurloz, no te puedes quedar aquí — susurró de nuevo la voz de Meulin.

Kurloz abrió los ojos despacio y fijó sus violáceas pupilas en la blanca piel de la que había sido su esposa. Era casi como una diosa griega, perfecta en su postura pero con su sonrisa habitual.

— ¿Estoy soñando? — preguntó Kurloz. Para ser un sueño notaba claramente su cuerpo entumecido y tenía verdaderas y lúcidas sensaciones.

—Casi, casi —Meulin le tomó las manos y le ayudó a incorporarse. Él se fijó en ella, llevaba un largo vestido blanco que caía en pesadas telas y en su pelo estaba perfectamente cepillado. Le parecía de una belleza tan sutil, tan hermosa.— Pero si no te despiertas morirás…

— ¿Y estaré aquí contigo si eso pasa? — El médico miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un pequeño cenador, donde crecían enredaderas en sus columnas. También había algunos gatos correteando arriba y abajo, como en la casa en la que habían vivido juntos en Massachusetts.

Meulin negó con la cabeza.

— No se sabe dónde uno acaba, no es tan fácil como dice la Torá — sonrió triste la chica y desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia un horizonte borroso para Kurloz. Él deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Meulin y la miró a los ojos. — Pero yo siempre estoy contigo.

Kurloz analizó aquella frase, ¿era aquello real? Si aquella Meulin era real sabía que no había cumplido su promesa de infancia, que aunque pueril, en aquel momento había sido real para él. El Makara apartó la mirada, se sentía ligeramente avergonzado.

—¡Eh! Lo has hecho todo muy bien, por eso tienes que despertar — dijo de golpe Meulin con su voz enérgica. Apretó los puños y miró con emoción a Kurloz —. Tienes que hacerlo, lo que tú sabes que tienes que hacer.

— ¿El qu…— Meulin paró la frase de Kurloz besando sus labios y despertándole de aquel sueño.

Kurloz abrió los ojos, esta vez en el mundo real y no en el onírico. Aquella pesadez del cuerpo persistía, y la rigidez de sus articulaciones era exagerada. El médico se incorporó y antes de que pudiera mirar a su alrededor una nausea le asaltó, agarró la cercana papelera y vomitó dentro de esta un líquido negruzco con sabor metálico, sangre. Limpió su boca con la manga de la bata blanca y notó como en su interior se removía todo sus ser, notó al gusano clamar por propagar su mal. Era una sensación punzante y desesperada, como la de un hambriento frente a la comida, erosionaba sus huesos y pinzaba su carne obligándole a vivir en aquella miseria angustiosa.

El medico tomó una amplia bocanada de aire, inspiró y expiró con fuerza segundos antes de mirar a su alrededor. Sobre sus piernas notó el peso muerto de Vriska, aunque irreconocible, era ella. Su larga melena negra y sus gruesos labios de los que siempre escapaban algunas frases hirientes, aquellas gafas mal colocadas y aquel cuerpo de talle delgado y pequeño. Kurloz apretó los labios con ira, aquel tipo, el albino era el único que podía haber hecho aquello. Se levantó del suelo y recogió el cuerpo de la Serket, depositándolo sobre la camilla.

Como si de una muñeca se tratara, Kurloz colocó la cabeza de Vriska sobre sus rodillas y empezó a acariciar su larga melena. El azul de sus ojos aún se apreciaba y bajo el hedor de la sangre que él mismo había vomitado en aquella sala, todavía podía oler su perfume dulzón. Él no era un superhéroe que vengase muertes, pero Vriska era quizá lo único que le ataba al mundo real y ahora no estaba. Un dolor punzante que sobrepasaba a aquel que el gusano infligía en su cuerpo atravesó su pecho, mareándole y clavándose en su carne como mil cuchillas. Kurloz acercó su cabeza contra la cara deformada de Vriska y apoyó su frente en esta a la par que agarraba su pequeña mano deformada. Trata de evitar llorar, no era propio de él llorar. La piel de la chica seguía siendo suave, era tan bonita a pesar de todo. Iba a echar de menos que se riera de él por no mezclar lácticos y cárnicos o porque los sábados trabajara menos en pos del Sabbat, su risa de burla y la forma en la que se atusaba el pelo.

El Makara besó la frente de la chica, iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Era lo que Meulin le había dicho que hiciera.

**NA: Editado. Ahora es algo un poco más decente creo y menos repetitivo. De observar más errores, notifíquenmelo estimados lectores.**


	6. Capitulo 6

Arrodillado frente a la taza del váter Caliborn vomitó el contenido de su estómago. Se encontraba en el baño de señoras del bar de los Egbert, ya que el de caballeros estaba averiado. Al parecer su cuerpo no estaba asimilado bien las muertes, aquel estúpido gusano se agitaba en su estómago como en pos de alarma, algo no iba bien y se lo trasmitía enfermándole por las acciones que normalmente le causaban extasiaste placer.

Caliborn se levantó del suelo y se limpió la boca con un trozo de papel higiénico, cuando escuchó entrar a alguien en los baños. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, odiaba cuando se sentía ligeramente asustado, no era propio de una criatura superior como él sentirse de aquel modo. Salió del pequeño cubículo y se dirigió al lavamanos cuando escuchó la voz de aquella mujer que había entrado en el baño.

— Sollux, que un hombre mate produciendo cáncer con su contacto no tiene sentido— dijo la voz de Aradia desde el baño. Se había encerrado allí por orden explicita de su superior, en pos de que nadie les escuchara.— Si, no dejaré que ese tipo de la habitación 13 me toque.

El gusano golpeó el estómago del albino desde el interior con un golpe seco que le hizo doblarse. Tenía que matar a esa chica y a aquel Sollux antes de que nadie más supiera de él. Caliborn se colocó frente a la puerta del cubículo en el que Aradia estaba y esperó a que colgase totalmente en silencio.

La chica abrió la puerta para ver los ojos rojos de Caliborn fijos en ella, su boca era la de una fiera y no tardó ni un segundo en abalanzarse contra la Megido.

Aradia cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, dejando caer todo su peso sobre la madera de esta. Las blancas manos de Caliborn quedaron aprisionadas entre el marco de la puerta y está aleteando por tocar la piel de la chica que hacia un esfuerzo por no gritar. Cuando Sollux le había contado todo aquello por teléfono le había sonado a una paranoia del Captor, probablemente por lo poco que habían dormido las últimas semanas, pero ver allí a aquel tipo lo había hecho todo muy real.

Caliborn forcejeaba, al otro lado Aradia veía el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre aquel tipo y el dorso de su mano. Ella no quería morirse aún, era algo que tendría que esperar. La chica deslizó su falda hacia abajo y se la sacó por los pies. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y agarró la falda entre sus manos. Solo tendría una oportunidad para hacer aquello. Enrolló la tela entre sus manos y dejó de hacer fuerza contra la puerta para que el tipo cayera hacia adelante, contra ella. Antes de que el albino reaccionara Aradia empujó al tipo fuera del cubículo de un puñetazo y sin más dilación cerró la puerta completamente tras de sí.

— No podrás esconderte ahí para siempre — gruñó Caliborn con ira, pegó una patada contra la puerta a la par que contenía un grito de rabia. Aquella estúpida mujer le había pasado la mano por la cara.— Volveré a por ti cuando haya acabado con todos los demás.

Aradia se sentó en la tapa del váter mientras escuchaba las insulsas palabras de aquel depredador, que no tenía ni idea de a quien trataba de enfrentarse. Ni que ella fuera una niña llorica que se asustase por frases de película de terror, podía que fuera un espécimen raro pero no iba a vencerla.

—Eso ya lo veremos — contestó la Megido replegando su falda con cierta indiferencia. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era avisar a los demás. Esperaba que Sollux tampoco se dejara tocar por aquel ser.

Caliborn salió del baño de señoras y arrancó el cartel de fuera de servicio del de caballeros. Tras colocarlo en el de las mujeres atrancó la puerta desde fuera arrastrando una nevera de helados cercana y caminó con indiferencia hacia el bar. Tenía que averiguar quién era Sollux e ir a buscar a Kurloz, de seguro que su nuevo esbirro ya habría despertado.

En la sala principal de aquel bar todo parecía tranquilo. Nadie había oído a aquella mujer del baño. Caliborn se sentó en la barra del bar y fingió serenidad, no había casi gente en el bar por lo que podía ir matándolos uno a uno sin mucho temor. Un tipo menudo y con cara de cabreo se le acercó.

—¿Qué quiere? — preguntó Karkat algo irritado. John se había ido hacía rato, Jane no estaba tampoco y la Lalonde se sentaba a hablar con todo el mundo en vez de servir las jodidas mesas. Era suficiente como para estar de mal humor.

—Un Tom Collins — contestó Caliborn con indiferencia, en realidad no quería aquella elaborada bebida, tan solo esperaba molestarle y por lo rojas que se habían puesto sus mejillas parecía haberlo conseguido. Si se enfadaba la gente no se alarmaría tanto al ver como el enfermo le propinaba un puñetazo y este caía al suelo.

—¿Tengo cara de ser un master de los cocktails? Confórmese con un whisky como hacen todos los borrachos de este pueblo — dijo tomando una botella de Ballantines y poniendo un poco en un vaso de culo ancho.

— Está bien — contestó Caliborn pensando en cómo iba a soltar su pregunta a cerca de aquel tipo que la morena del baño había mencionado que parecía saber quién era él.

Cuando Karkat extendió el brazo para acercar el vaso al albino, este le agarró la mano con fuerza. El chico trató de forcejear al notar un ligero temblor muscular que se extendió rápidamente por toda su extremidad, pero no pudo apartarse. Con su mano izquierda buscó bajo la barra del bar, el mismo había escondido allí un fusil años atrás en pos de parar todas aquellas absurdas retretas de bar que se daban los sábados por la noche. El mismo señor Harley le había ayudado a seleccionarlo y al fin, después de tanto tiempo iba a poder sacarlo. Desenganchó el arma, pero antes de que lograra sacarla fuera del mostrador Caliborn se abalanzó sobre la barra y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel golpe fue culminante para que Karkat cayera al suelo. Su cuerpo empezó a transformarse una vez en tierra. No lo había matado aún, aguantaría un poco más en la agonía y el dolor de aquella enfermedad, tan solo unos minutos más.

—¡¿Qué?! — dijo de golpe Roxy, sentada en aquel mullido sofá en el que hacía unos minutos había estado también Aradia. Miró a al huésped de la 13, aquel tipo escalofriante sostenía un vaso de whisky y la miraba con fijamente ¿Por qué había golpeado a Karkat?

Caliborn recorrió con sus ojos la figura de la Lalonde, le gustaba aquella rubia, quizá era la que más le había gustado de todos los que había encontrado en aquel tugurio. Se deleitó en la mirada de horror de la chica al notar como la estaba examinando, era sumamente divertido. Presa y cazador.

Sin apartar la vista de Roxy, Caliborn avanzó a paso seguro por la estancia. Al pasar junto a una mesa ocupada acarició el largo y pelirrojo cabello de una chica con ojos turquesa que cayó al suelo antes de lograr girarse a mirarle.

Roxy agarró uno de los platos sucios de la mesa y lo lanzó en dirección a aquel maniaco, su respiración era agitada y se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y sabía que tenía que hacer algo, huir o moverse, pero estaba demasiado histérica como para reaccionar.

Un tipo se abalanzó sobre Caliborn y lo empujó al suelo. Ambos cayeron, pero al instante el albino se levantó mientras el otro hombre empezaba a vomitar sangre negruzca en escopetazo. En aquel momento Roxy miró la puerta del ascensor, estaba abierta. Si se daba prisa podía llegar a subir. La rubia se subió a la mesa y saltó a la contigua, para después dejarse caer al suelo. Ella era casi como un gato, siempre caía de pie, pero los nervios la traicionaron torciéndose el tobillo.

¿Dónde se habían ido los demás pueblerinos del bar? Se preguntó la chica al mirar a su alrededor. Al parecer los pocos que se hallaban allí, habían huido despavoridos al ver caer a Latula y a Cronus.

— ¿Sabes quién es Sollux? — preguntó Caliborn casi con voz dulce. Le apetecía jugar con aquella gatita, parecía tan asustada… El albino sonrió de un modo espeluznante.

—No, no tengo ni idea, no soy una chica popular — mintió Roxy que se movía despacio hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada de aquel tipo. El pelo le caía en la cara y notaba la boca totalmente seca, deseaba beberse toda la jodida bodega del bar. "Si salgo de esta, pienso pegarme la tajada de mi vida" se dijo a sí misma para armarse de valor—. Déjeme en paz, no te serviría para nada.

Caliborn estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, se agachó en pos de rozarla con sus dedos. Sus tobillos desnudos, con aquellas formas huesudas y bien definidas, eran estéticos, perfectos para empezar a romper la obra de arte que era la carne humana.

— Oh, sí que servirás — dijo el tipo a punto de acariciar su piel tersa, cuando Roxy impulsó su pierna deshaciéndose del zapato, que fue a golpearle en la cara.

La chica se levantó y corrió al ascensor, no sin cojear pues el dolor del tobillo era bastante insoportable. Decían que el cuerpo tenía mecanismos para detener el dolor en situaciones de estrés o peligro, pero el de Roxy debía haber olvidado aquella lección. Solo tenía que pulsar el botón y atrancar aquel condenado artilugio a la mitad. De aquel modo no la podría ni mirar por una rendija.

El albino cogió el zapato y lo estrujó con fuerza a la par que contenía los espasmos que el gusano le causaba. Aquella chica se había escapado dos veces, no iba a hacerlo una tercera. El gusano golepó la barriga del albino de nuevo, retorciéndole en el dolor, pero Caliborn sabía que no iba a matarle. El gusano no podría sobrevivir si mataba el cuerpo que ocupaba.

Casi en una carrera, Caliborn se plantó en el ascensor segundos antes de que las puertas fueran a cerrarse. La chica ya era suya, solo estaba la pared de aquel espejo y él, irónicamente reflejado a los dos lados como si de una broma macabra se tratase. No podía escapar.

La puerta del ascensor estaba a punto de cerrarse, el juego estaba a punto de ser vencido cuando en el cristal apareció la imagen de un tercero. Con el pelo algo alborotado y los ojos inyectados en sangre Kurloz miraba a Caliborn con fijeza. Tenían un asunto pendiente que saldar.

**NA: La verdad es que tengo un bloqueo colosal con todos los fanfics. Tiene que ver con el puto estrés de esta casa encantada en la que vivo. Anyways, i'm happy porque he pasado la tarde con mi prima peque y hemos visto juntos las equestria girls. Lo que me hace pensar que he pensado en un crossover infernal que solo escribiría si me colocase mucho, cosa que dudo que pase a estas alturas, en el que Equius se enamora profundamente de Pinkie Pie (?) Y Applejack y Raibow Dash se enrollan mientras Fluttershy mira. (?) En fin, sigo sin saber que voy a hacer con Roxy… ¿la mato o no? A mí me apetece matarla, porque mi vida es una mierda y el dolor ajeno me motiva… Pero me da pena al mismo tiempo. **

**Jay, lee cuando puedas. ;D yo siempre te amaré por leerme y por los reviews. **


	7. Capitulo 7

**NA: No estoy nada centrado, tío, ¡Qué mi senpai me ama! Ha leído un fanfic mío publicado en la cuenta de Kit de amor yaoi y me ha dicho que molo *.* ( En ff, creo que también lo publicó ella porque lo escribimos together) Estoy en una nube, así que creo que no voy a ser cruel en este capítulo y… NAAAA, voy a seguir siendo el ser sin kokoro de siempre LOL Pero ais… *.* Es ella, porque resulta que es ella y no él, quien inspiró mi Nitramcest. Es una especie de Godess of love y estoy muy ASDFGHJKASDFGHJ Así que si contesto lerdeces o algo, es culpa suya. **

Sollux Captor entró por la parte trasera del bar restaurante, exactamente como Aradia le había indicado que hiciera. El sospechoso silencio alertó al policía que sigiloso sacó su pistola y sostuvo en las manos mientras pasaba por las cocinas.

Las cocinas estaban totalmente vacías, había aún un fuego encendido sobre el que se encontraba una sartén que chisporroteaba aceite y pronto ardería. Sollux se acercó y apagó el fuego preguntándose dónde había ido todo el mundo. Aradia le había dicho que estaba encerrada en el baño, pero no que todo el mundo se hubiera esfumado. Una punzada fina y penetrante se clavó en su mente al pensar que tal vez llegaba tarde, demasiado tarde. Pero aquello no era posible, había hablado con Aradia hacía escasos cinco minutos y ya estaba en el coche.

Al llegar al bar, Sollux se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y observó el panorama. Kurloz se encontraba en la entrada del ascensor donde un brazo blanco asomaba, el de aquel huésped de la habitación 13 sin duda. El Captor se arrodilló y pasó a gatas por detrás de la barra del bar, su intención era ir a rescatar a Aradia, aunque claramente dejarla encerrada era una forma mejor de protegerla pero ella no era una de esas princesas que necesitara ser protegida. Avanzaba cuando chocó contra el cuerpo de Karkat, instintivamente le tomó el pulso. El Vantas seguía vivo y emitía un ronronea agudo, estaba agónico. Sangre resbalaba de sus ojos totalmente vahídos y su aspecto era deplorable. Sollux suspiró, odiaba hacer aquello, sacó el silenciador de su pistola y lo enrolló al cañón. Sin pensar en ello el policía disparó en la sien del chico, aquello le evitaría dolor.

Junto al cuerpo de Karkat estaba el rifle, convirtiéndose en un sinfín de interrogantes para Sollux. ¿Habían tratado ya de disparar a aquel tipo? ¿Le matarían las balas? ¿Qué demonios era aquel monstruo que propagaba una enfermedad con su contacto? Tampoco es que tuviera tiempo para resolver todos aquellos enigmas, la experiencia empírica se lo diría.

El hombre avanzó y finalmente llegó al final de la barra escurriéndose por la esquina que doblaba hacia los baños de aquel condenado lugar. Sollux observó la puerta del baño de señoras atrancada por el congelador, si estaba en lo cierto su chica seguía allí confinada. Empujó el congelador con fuerza y se apartó con presteza, para recibir a Aradia en sus brazos que desde el otro lado no había parado de golpear y arañar la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la médica abrazándose al pecho de Sollux. Estaba asustada, pero también emocionada. A diferencia de su compañero que las preguntas se martilleaban con tedio en su cabeza, Aradia sentía el bullir del conocimiento. Quería saber qué era aquella cosa a la que se enfrentaban. Si por ella hubiera sido lo hubiera metido en una jaula y lo hubiera estudiado como a cualquier otro animal.

—Sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Vantas — contestó Sollux apartándola y preguntándose si no debía pedirle que se marchara lejos y olvidase aquel asunto. Después de todo él era el sheriff, si le pagaban para enfrentarse a aquellas mierdas pero a ella no. Sabía que Megido no se iría, no era de aquella clase de chicas.

En el ascensor Kurloz miraba fijamente a Caliborn, veía sus labios moverse pero lo cierto era que no le escuchaba. Seguramente no hacerlo era un error. El médico desvió la mirada y se fijó en Roxy.

La rubia se encontraba con el cuerpo pegado al espejo, pequeñas lágrimas se derramaban de sus rosados ojos por sus pálidas mejillas. Ya no sabía si lloraba de miedo o de rabia. Roxy miraba a su alrededor, su cabeza pensaba en las posibilidades que tenía de escapar, si solo tuviera allí la bandeja de camarera…

Caliborn la miró de refilón, sabía que no podía ir a ningún lado, así que levantó la mirada de nuevo y miró a Kurloz. Los estragos de la enfermedad habían empezado a notarse notablemente en el cuerpo del médico, sus ojeras se veían cada vez más profusas y sus encías se veían ligeramente grisáceas.

—Planeas terminar con mi vida, pero ¿Te parece eso cauto? — dijo Caliborn con completa seguridad en sí mismo—. ¿ Qué sabes de en lo que te he convertido? No sabes nada…

—¿Y tú sí? — preguntó Kurloz. El albino parecía saber de qué hablaba pero la experiencia le había hablado ya de grandes mentirosos que no querían morir. ¿Tanto iba a perder de verdad si lo mataba? Estaba dudando, pero miró a Roxy. Aquella chica y él no hacían demasiadas migas pero de seguro que tenía novio o a alguien que la quisiera— ¿La dejarías ir a ella?

La presencia del Captor y la Megido se hico presente para el médico, que los vio a su izquierda silenciosos y sosteniendo sus armas.

Caliborn empezó a negar con la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa malévola, aquel doctor Makara ya era suyo.

— Regla número uno, o matas o mueres — dijo el albino agachándose y pasando su mano por la parte inferior de la pierna de Roxy. La chica lanzó un gritito, más de miedo que por que le doliese la transformación que su cuerpo empezaba a sufrir.

Kurloz se abalanzó hacia Caliborn con decisión, si hacía falta se destruiría a sí mismo, pero a aquel tipo no lo iba a obedecer como a un falso dios.

Sollux salió de la sombra y se plantó frente a los cuerpos de aquellos dos seres. Era el momento de descubrir si las balas comunes mataban a los monstruos, porque él no disponía de balas de plata. Apuntó a la cabeza de Caliborn y disparó sin más. Antes de que la bala atravesara el cráneo de aquel ser, el albino empezó a vomitar todo el contenido de su cuerpo y con este un gusano negro que se arremolinaba y enredaba sobre sí mismo, inquieto como un niño que se ahogaba.

Kurloz recogió el gusano que cayó sobre su rostro, manchándole de sangre negruzca y marcando su cara como la de una parca. Apartó el cuerpo de Caliborn ya muerto, quizá por la bala o quizá porque el gusano había decidió abandonar su cuerpo.

—Métetelo en la boca— le dijo a Roxy entregándole aquella cosa viscosa.

—¡No! — gritó la chica horrorizada. Su pierna se había deformado y estaba francamente asustada, pero no tan loca como para meterse aquello por ningún lado.

— Entonces te cortaré la pierna, no sé si será efectivo pero es eso o morirás — dijo con decisión el médico. No estaba pensando como lo haría un ser humano, lo hacía como médico y lo primordial era salvar la vida de la que consideraba su paciente.

—¡No! — volvió a gritar la rubia angustiada. Cerró los ojos y entre abrió los labios ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía para decidirse? No era algo que pudiera elegirse en los escasos minutos que tenía.

Aradia observaba la escena desde atrás, entre maravillada y horrorizada. Ella quería aquel gusano, tenía que saber qué era. La médica se acercó curiosa. ¿Enfermaría si tocaba aquella cosa? ¿Sería una especie de parasito? Miles de preguntas revoloteaban su mente.

—¿Crees que puedo tocarlo? — dijo Aradia mirando a aquel ser en la palma de la mano de Kurloz.

—No es para ti — sentenció el médico y clavó su mirada fija ella para después mirar a la rubia de nuevo—. Trae cosas para intervenirla si lo decide.

La Megido se levantó obedeciendo al Makara y se acercó a la bodega. Sin anestesia aquello iba a dolerle a la pobre, pero la ginebra ayudaría.

—Sollux, necesitamos el cuchillo fino de carne de la cocina y una sierra para el hueso —dijo Aradia con total tranquilidad. Conocía bien el proceso de amputación y a pesar de la gravedad del asunto esperaba que la Lalonde accediera para que así Kurloz le dejase examinar aquella cosa. El agente que provocaba la enfermedad solía tener las respuestas para curarla, quizá aquel gusano entrañaba el misterio que pondría fin a todo cáncer.

Kurloz miró de nuevo a Roxy, cada vez que el Makara parpadeaba era como el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj que le decían a la rubia que el tiempo se acababa.

— ¿Y qué pasará si me como eso? — preguntó angustiada.

—Que serás como era él, como soy yo ahora — dijo Kurloz apartando del suelo el cuerpo de Caliborn que había empezado a consumirse. Al parecer el gusano le había mantenido con vida más tiempo del que un cuerpo humano solía sobrevivir, pues su piel se había empezado a agrietar y había envejecido considerablemente.

—Es que no creo que pueda, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo — suspiró la rubia. Notaba un escozor atroz alrededor de donde Caliborn había tocado y aparte de la inflamación, la piel había adquirido un color grisáceo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, si quieres — dijo Kurloz apoyando la cabeza contra el espejo del ascensor y pasándose su propia camiseta por la cara para apartar los restos del vomito que tenía pegados. Deseaba tanto que aquella chica fuera Vriska, pero ella no estaba y en sustitución estaba aquella chica asustada. Vriska quizá también se habría asustado, pero no se hubiera notado. De ser la morena se hubiera metido aquel gusano en la boca sin pensarlo.

Roxy pensó en John, en su beso. No podría cumplir su promesa, aquella cita jamás llegaría a darse. No tenía por qué matar con aquello, podía simplemente enfermar a la gente y advertirles. Si Kurloz y ella iban juntos sería creíble, él como médico diagnosticaría mágicamente a los que tocaran. No tenía por qué ser tan horrible. Se rio pensando que aquello era parecido a ser un vampiro, solo que el vómito le quitaba todo el glamour.

—Hazlo — ordenó la Lalonde y cerró los ojos esperando que aquel tipo con el que no tenía especial conexión le convirtiera en un monstruo.

Kurloz agarró la cara de Roxy del mismo modo que recordaba los dedos de Caliborn sobre la suya solo unas horas atrás, la sensación de placer al hacerlo era abrumadora y al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir sumamente culpable. La estaba matando.

Aradia miraba la escena con la botella de ginebra en la mano y los ojos como platos. Cuando Kurloz introdujo el gusano en la boca de la Lalonde se preguntó si no debería haber intervenido. Sollux dejó caer los diferentes cuchillos que había cogido de la cocina al suelo y suspiró pensativo. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a justificar todas aquellas muertes y de qué iba a poner en el puñetero informe de la policía.

Meses más tarde, Dirk conducía por la carretera interestatal en dirección a no sabían dónde. Feferi había perdido el mapa en la última gasolinera en la que habían parado y estaban totalmente perdidos. Volvían de Malibú, morenos e increíblemente cansados de hacer surf desde que despuntaba el día y hasta que el sol se fundía en el horizonte. Sus vacaciones se habían acabado y debían volver a casa, pero habían perdido el rumbo al entrar en el condado de Delta, Colorado.

—¿Has visto como se llamaba este pueblo? —preguntó Drik al entrar por una rotonda que daba directamente con una gran explanada en obras. Un cartel indicaba un hostal cercano y parar parecía una buena idea, aunque aquel lugar parecía brillar por su ausencia. Quizá lo habrían cerrado.

—No, pero podríamos parar a preguntar— dijo Feferi. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por haber perdido el mapa, pero no lo había hecho apropósito. Por ella se hubiera quedado el resto del año en Malibú, surcando las olas y fingiendo que ninguna responsabilidad importaba, pero tenía a su buen amigo para que le recordase que no todo en este mundo era nadar y tomar el sol.

—Me parece bien, pero tendremos que sacar las tablas de la baca del coche— contestó el chico. Su tabla naranja ya había sufrido algunos desafortunados golpes y no tenía ganas de que se la robaran.

El chico aparcó delante de una pequeña cafetería, parecía cerrada, todo aquel pueblo parecía un lugar fantasma.

Ambos bajaron del coche. Feferi se estiró, sentía el cuerpo entumecido después de tantas horas en coche. Su larga melena ondeó hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás. Dirk la miró curioso, pensado que seguramente eran aquellos movimientos los que hacían que todo heterosexual que se la cruzara se muriera por saber su nombre, agradecía no serlo.

Un chico moreno con gafas paseaba por la acera paralela, sus ojos verdes destacaban y su rictus era serio. Feferi sonrió y miró la calle antes de cruzar, pero Dirk atravesó la calle sin fijarse en el tráfico, apenas había coches.

El rubio se acercó a aquel chico, que le miró desconfiado.

—Disculpe, ¿Hay algún bar por aquí? ¿El motel que indica aquel cartel? Y ya de paso ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Drik encogiéndose de hombros. A su espalda se encontraba la chica, que desaprobaba abordar a alguien tan directamente sin ninguna muestra de cortesía, pero sonreía.

—Estáis en Brush, y no, el único motel cerró hace unos meses — dijo Jake señalando la zona donde habían obras y pensando que aquel rubio sonaba un poco extraño.— El dueño del sitio, bueno, el pueblo en general ha sufrido demasiadas perdidas.

—¿Económicas? —Preguntó Feferi, le sorprendía que nadie pensara que aquel pueblo perdido de la mano de dios pudiera aspirar a tener turistas o algo así.

—No, no, es que ha muerto bastante gente importante en la comunidad— afirmó el moreno. Aunque en cierto modo que John hubiera decidido derruir el hostal, bar-restaurante tras la muerte del señor Egbert, de Jane y la desaparición repentina de Roxy si estaba suponiendo un montón de pérdidas económicas para él.— Si quieren hospedarse en algún lugar, creo que hay un motel de carretera a unos 20 kilómetros hacia el norte.

Dirk arqueó las dejas, aquel chico, aquel lugar en general parecían sombríos. Algo le decía que, al igual que en el lejano oeste, los forasteros no eran bienvenidos.

—Gracias, supongo que nos tocará conducir un poco más— dijo el rubio cogiendo a Feferi por la mano y arrastrándola de nuevo hacia el coche. La chica lo miró extrañado pero se subió al vehículo imitando a su amigo, no tenía sentido seguir allí.

**NA: Este es el fin. No creo que haya quedado como lo planeé, pero me siento semi-satisfecho. Espero que a los lectores al menos les haya desgarrado el alma un poco o por lo menos que se entretuvieran. :S **

**Me gusta pensar en Dirk y en Fef como amigos, los dos morenos de estar juntos en la playa tomando Daikiris y ligando con chicos… Aunque siempre he pensado que FF es de esas chicas que no suelen pensar demasiado en chicos, solo si aparece el chico entonces se interesa. Anyways, yo prefiero emparejarla con Aradia *.* AraSolFef, la enfermedad de la OT3. Meeeh tonterías de androides salidos (¿) **

**Jay, llegaste a leer justo a tiempo. Ayer iba a actualizar, cosa de las 3 de la mañana… Pero me quedaba revisar y releer para no subir muchas tonterías y… bueno lo dejé para hoy. U.u No soy talentoso, no creas, es todo una cuestión de obcecación por hacer esto LOL Siento que Caliborn no triunfara, sé que era tu héroe… Pero mi heroína es Roxy en este fic. No sé cómo voy a contestarte al próximo review, si es que lo dejas, así que me despido y agradezco de antemano tus lecturas con un beso pornográfico contra una pared o algo así (?) **


End file.
